The Empress' Conquest
by BemnalTheFallen
Summary: This tale begins... with a scientist... one who spat in the face of nature... one who created an abomination... and that abomination found its way to the planet of Equis... and there... this story ends... with the Empress' Conquest of Equestria. This is the tale of how age of ponies came to a bloody end. MLP/Xenomorph(Aliens) Crossover.
1. The Empress is Born

The Empress' Conquest

This tale begins... with a scientist... one who spat in the face of nature... one who created an abomination... and that abomination found its way to the planet of Equis... and there... this story ends... with the Empress' Conquest of Equestria. This is the tale of how age of ponies came to a bloody end. MLP/Xenomorph(Aliens) Crossover.

*************************************DISCLAIMER**********************************

I do not own My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic or the Aliens series nor do I have any affiliations to their producers or benefactors. I make no money on this work of fiction, this story is intended purely for entertainment purposes.

*************************************DISCLAIMER**********************************

**************************************WARNING***********************************

Blood and Gore.

Violence.

Swearing.

**************************************WARNING***********************************

Chapter 1: The Empress is Born

- _Even the greatest of rulers may have the tiniest of beginnings, the most terrifying of beasts may have humbler births. Merely look at the Sleepers, children with the power of a thousand gods, what will they be when they grow up? What will any young one be when they grow up? all new life, all things born hold the potential to be the greatest... or the worst... imaginable thing of our lives_ \- excerpt from _The Secret Book of Bemnal the Fallen_

He was running. 'alright... everything or nothing...' he thought. He ran while alarms rang out through the halls of the star-ship. He... he was a researcher, a scientist. An average built man with indistinguishable facial features and an inconsequential name dashing through the halls in a bland lab-coat, rectangular glasses slipping down his nose among the sweat. No matter, none of it mattered. What did matter was that everything had finally come into place. Five years, eight month, two weeks, 4 days all that time, all that work on the Virtigo a military class carrier ship drifting through space.

A place where researchers like the Scientist could operate beyond the laws of man and outside moral restrictions, where the greatest advancements were made. And where the most progressive research into the Xenomorphs could be made.

"Shot the fucker!" a yell came from behind, the Scientist knew he wouldn't last long simply running. Two days a week in the rec center didn't put him anywhere near the level of the trained Weyland Yutani soldier's athletic fitness. Eventually they would catch, maim, and kill him. He flinched as energie bolts fired from the pulse rifles sparked on the metal walls of the hallway, the Scientist ducked into a nearby room still clutching his prize, the very reason for his current status as a pariah. A small cerametal cylinder, the greatest achievement of the Virtigo's research efforts into Xenomorph genetic mutation.

As such, it was the single most valuable thing on the entire ship, worth more than all the lives of the men and women on-board. And the Scientist just stole it from the labs. Although... he didn't consider it stealing since... technically he made it, oh he had assistance from the other researchers but the plans, the late night hours, the majority of the work came from him, after-all... it was him that suggested the creation of this little beauty. And... that suggestion was made with the sole intention of this very theft years later.

The Scientist was a man who had no problem killing test subjects, sacrificing dozens for knowledge or murdering those who would stand in the way of his research. Hence why he was a model scientist for the Weyland Yutani corporation. One who could work on the top secret projects and assist with experiments that existed far outside the moral boundaries.

And that was also why he had no trouble springing a little trap. The soldiers over rid the lock on the door and entered into the room guns ready. The Scientist flipped a switch and with a whoosh of metal and glass, the soldiers turned noticing only too late that they were in one of the many 'specimens labs' several tanks had their protective shields removed to reveal dormant facehuggers. And when the glass tubes of the tanks suddenly slid down releasing the saline liquid... the facehuggers were no longer dormant.

The Scientist ignored the curses, panicked cries and shrieks of terror from the guards as they fired blindly at the little spider-like beings leaping at their heads. He snatched up a backpack he had prepared in advance. Oh how long he had been preparing this... slowly altering his DNA and manipulating his chromosomes. Preparing his body for this glorious moment, when everything would come together. But there were still a few more components before the finale. And those needed to be administered last, just before the final touch. Which also meant he needed to enact this little robbery, a new... home was waiting nearby.

The Scientist placed the precious canister in the backpack and donned it before grabbing a scalpel and a loaded syringe. He rushed over to the back entrance of the room and took a few calming breaths. This next part would require bravery. Pulling a gas canister from his pocket, he stood next to the door hugging the wall and carefully opened it, retracting his body when several energy bolts flew past from the soldiers waiting outside. The Scientist tossed the canister out into the hallway waiting for the smoke to fill the area. Hearing the cursing of the soldiers he rushed outwards as the soldiers fired blindly, screaming in terror mentally, wishing to avoid the gunfire, he rushed the closest soldier he could make out through the fog and stabbed the syringe into his neck injecting him with Bodyburster-strain venom. The Scientist quickly dashed back into the room and waited.

"GAH... F-FUUUUCKKGHLHL" The soldier roared and then a large wet *pop* was heard as he exploded sending residue flying around the hallway, the concussive force knocked the soldiers down allowing the Scientist the opportunity to sprint through the hallway towards the docking bay. Through the PA he could hear the captain barking out order to find the so called 'terrorist' and put him down on sight.

Hugging the wall of the doors to the docking bay, the Scientist took of his backpack and pulled out a small bottle, opening it he emptied the three capsules into his mouth and swallowed them. Following that, he pulled out a small syringe and pierced the needle into his arm injecting a greenish brown liquid. Placing the emptied body and syringe in the backpack he re-donned it and swiped a card over a sensor unlocking the docking bay doors. Red lights cycled overhead as the siren blared, mechanics and dock workers ran around in panic taking no notice of the Scientist as he sprinted for one of the fighter space jets. Two years in flight simulations and studying on his off time were about to be put to the test. The Scientist entered the jet and took off the backpack once more pulling out a small computer card, he pressed a few buttons on it and hacked into the bay doors.

Another siren rang out as the docking bay doors opened. The dock workers and mechanics screaming in horror as they were sucked out into the depths of space. The Scientist fired up the jet, flipping switches, pressing buttons and checking the monitors, he cracked his neck, "OK... this is either gonna save my life or get my ass killed in a spectacular manner... well, in for a penny!" the jet fired up its engines and launched out into the black void of space.

The man pulled out another syringe from the backpack, this one with a much longer needle and set the jet to autopilot directed towards the pre-planned coordinates. Swallowing, he stood up and placed the flat of the syringe's plunger against a wall and stood in front of hit taking a deep breath and blowing out "OK... now for the hard part..." Panting lightly, he brought his face in close with the needle lined up to the corner of his eye near the nose bridge "Fuck-fuck-fuck-fuck-fuck-fuck... OK... Ok, come on... you can do this..." Taking a few quick breaths he moved his head forward, forcing the needle through the corner of his eye and into his brain, roaring out in pain as the metal slowly burrowing into his cortex. He then pushed forward even farther forcing the plunger into the syringe and injecting the telepathic enhancing cocktail into his brain.

Stepping back he slowly pulled the needle out, panting with saliva falling down from his mouth and eyes wide, body shaking from trauma shock. Dropping the syringe he unsteadily made it back to the backpack with his eye shut tight, pulling out a canister he held the nozzle towards his eye and forced it open, spraying a mist onto it, the flesh knit together and closed the wound. Dropping the canister, the Scientist collapsed into the pilot set breathing heavily "th... th-that... was... the WORST pain..."

After a few calming breaths to steady his heartbeat, he then pulled out the cerametal cylinder. Smiling fondly, he stroked the cylinder before twisting the top and popping it off revealing a Queen chestburster. Or rather a partially formed one. A Queen facehugger was the beginning, or rather the egg it was born from. Altered and tempered with, genetically tweaked, a very special Queen facehugger was born. Latching onto a provided host it injected the newborn embryo which was then allowed to partial form before being removed surgically for further... enhancements... and now here it is... the little beauty...

The Scientist smiled into the cylinder, "hi honey... daddy told you he'd get you out..." Sighing happily, he felt the former tweaking to his genetics reacting with the recent capsules and injections... his body and mind were both ready.

"Alright... bottoms up." and then he held the cylinder upside down to his mouth and swallowed the embryo.

It had begun.

The Scientist felt... fulfilled... complete in a way. Giving away half a decade of his life to this plan and now, it had all come back to him. He was interrupted from his musings when the intercom screen suddenly flipped on revealing the captain.

"God damn it! Do you have any idea how much trouble you've cause!" The mustached man roared.

"Yep!" The Scientist chirped, "I've taken the most valuable thing on the ship, in a way it could be considered the only real thing that had any true worth among the entire vessel. And why not?" The Scientist leaned back into his seat and folded his hands on his stomach, "a Queen, a truly superior Queen that could easily make Empress among a dozen hives with little effort. Genetically enhanced with greater speed, strength, endurance... able to fine tune the DNA of its offspring with greater accuracy than its ancestors. Its everything the K-Series COULD have been if the ones heading that project had more ambition. Of course it also has a few... survival perks... A purebred with the advantages of the subspecies."

The Scientist sighed in nostalgia, "the stealth and agility of the Warriors, speed of the Runners, extra hardened carapace of the Ravagers, separate gene pocket with chromosomes from a King to reproduce asexually-"

The captain cut him off. "the advanced hunting tactics of the Predalien and the strength of the Gorilla strain yes yes, I know. that's why its so damn important and why you are so royally fucked for stea-"

"And human DNA." The Scientist cut back in.

"... what?" The Captain asked.

"Oh captain... you really should fix that womanizing problem of yours. Makes it very easy to hire some of the female staff to distract you and maybe... 'borrow' some items from your pocket during such distraction. Such as your pass card to the specimens lab of my beautiful creation. Sneaking in when no one's around and adding in just a little... something extra." The Scientist smiled, "human DNA... specifically, MY DNA."

"What... you.. y-you've ruined the entire project!" the captain roared with a beat red face "you stupid brat! 250 billion credits WASTED! Oh you're not going to be executed for this, no.. you're going to WISH for the firing squad before I'm done with you!"

"Ya well... funny thing about that... see, I also used your pass card to get into the engine room's map processor and tweak a few things. Hey Ted? I know you're there, you might have noticed some unusual fluctuations in the float string of the star map's coordinates I'm guessing?"

The Captain looked back to one of the flight engineers with a questioning glance.

"I... I thought it was just a glitch or something..."

The Scientist chuckled, "delete sub-routine X211AlphaGamma."

"There is no such ro-"

"There is now."

Ted leered at the screen before flipping through the data execution library of the star map, when he did, he gasped, "what... what the hell is this?"

"That dear Ted," The Scientist said, "is a virus, one that's been throwing off the coordinates of the star map."

Ted deleted the sub routine and his jaw dropped, "wh-what the hell have you done?!"

"What? What is it?" The captain demanded.

"We... we're outside of charted space! We're in a completely unexplored section of the galaxy! We don't have enough fuel to make it back to the nearest fueling depot!"

The captain turned back to the screen, "you cold son of a bitch... you'd kill four thousand people just to steal a military science project!"

"Yyyyep! Of course, its not just a science project... its MY science project." The Scientist quipped. And then hacked up a wet cough splattering phlegm on the glass panel of the jet while he yelled in pain and convulsed for a few moments, "gahh... OK that was a bit worse than I anticipated..."

"... what happened..." The captain asked very cautiously.

"Well... " The Scientist hacks up a few more times and spits out phlem and blood, "my baby girl does need a host to fully mature... and well... what father wouldn't sacrifice them self for their daughter?"

"You..." The Captain's eyes widened, "YOU INFECTED YOURSELF WITH THE SPECIMEN?!"

"Yep yep!" The Scientist chirped immaturely.

"You fucking sociopath!"

"Oh please, hypocrite. Psychosis is a requirement for this company." The Scientist replied.

"And you think Weyland Yutani will just let you get away with this?!"

"Well, I also set up a virus that knocked out your communications soooo... yes. they can't chase down what they don't know about. You'll just be a military research ship that went missing. Sure they'll look for you but... they won't find you. Since there won't be anything of the ship left. Toodles!" The Scientist closed communications to the Virtigo.

At those words, an emergency alarm went off inside the brig of the ship "What? What is that?! Status report!" The captain barked out.

"Sir! Our core reactors are suffering a melt down! There's some sort of coding error in the coding systems... oh... oh shit... he set up a virus in the cooling systems mainframe..." Ted's eyes widened, "he's turned our engines into a nuclear bomb!"

The captain bristled, "open coms with the engine room NOW!" A cacophony of 'yes sir' rang out an another screen popped up on the deck, "There's a virus in the cooling systems mainframe, fix it in..." He looked to Ted, "3 minute 43 seconds"

"Fix it in 3 and half minutes or this entire ship becomes an irradiated light show!" The captain ordered.

The engineers nodded in affirmation and rushed towards the cooling system only to yell in terror as blood splattered across the floor.

"Engine room report, what happened? Engine room report!" The captain yelled out. Only a series of hisses and screeches met his command.

Another screen popped up on the desk showing the Scientist who was now clutching his chest, "oh and one last thing I promise... I also opened all the holding cells for the Xenomorph test subjects, have fun with thaaat!" and then communications to the jet were once again closed.

The captain's eyes bulged, "no... GET SOLDIERS DOWN THERE NOW!"

Soon the sound of gunfire filled the engine room only to be snuffed out and replaced by screams of pain as Warriors and Drones tore them apart.

A minute passed, then another... then another... and then, the black void of space was temporarily lit up with a small star for a few moments. And then the Virtigo was no more.

The Scientist fell out of the pilot seat as he felt the chestburster wriggling in his esophagus, he crawled across the metal plate flooring while gritting his teeth and yelling in pain between fits of coughing up blood. "C-come on honey.. n-not yet... j-just a little longer... daddy needs to hold on a little longer..."

During the Virtigo's journey through uncharted space, the Scientist had been using a secret un-hacked channel of observation routines in the map system to scan for local planets, once he found a suitable one, this whole fiasco had begun. And now with the jet headed towards said planet, he dragged his body towards a locker and forced himself to stand, falling against the metal wall while coughing up more phlegm and blood feeling the chestburster eating at the inside of his rib cage, "FUUUUUCK! Gggghh... P-please honey... j-just a little longer..." he opened the locker and through a fit of coughing and roars of pain he forced himself into a space suit and attached a parachute to his back. Wobbling over to the controls, he saw fire consume the class plate shield of the jet as the plane entered the planet's atmosphere and strained against the changed in pressure.

Like a meteor falling from the sky, the jet was consumed in flame. Temperatures began to rise in the jet as the metal groaned. Once the jet entered through the atmosphere of the planet, he hit the emergency reverse thrusters and the sudden shift in gravity slammed him into the glass plate cracking the space suit's glass face plate. He struggled for the emergency escape button and with a whoosh of air, the escape hatch opened and ejected the pilot seat as he hung onto it launching himself into the air.

Then, he fell. The Scientist yelped as the Queen inside him began ramming against his now weakened rib cage. Struggling to move a muscle, he pulled the string of the parachute and felt a jolt as his rapid descent slowed.

'Ok... Ok... landing... where to land...' with blurred vision he looked down to see a large canyon, a small thatch roofed village, and a large forest. 'Forest... perfect... concealable... easy to hide in... plenty of food and animal hosts...' manipulating the strings, he aimed for the large forest before feeling the Queen chestburster burrowing through the bones and now pushing against the skin 'Needle in the brain... no longer the worst pain...' he though before ledding out all breath from his lungs and hanging his head. 'Time... for the final... stage...' quieting his mind, he allowed the telepathic enhancers to work their magic and connected his consciousness with the chestburster's tapping into the Xenomorph hive mind and melding with the dormant DNA of his own genome within the creature. And then, his mind was quiet, his body fell limp. His heart stopped.

And his chest convulsed, skin bulging outwards repeatedly as the body entered the forest, the parachute catching on the tree's branches, and finally, the skin broke open, the creature... was free. True to its namesake it burst through its host's chest screeched into the world for the first time. Then it promptly fell out of the chest cavity and plummeted for 20 feet before landing in a fern.

The chestburster regain its bearings and scuttle off into a thick foliage where it curled up and began forming its cocoon. It would grow. It would skip the Praetorian stage as the genetic tinkering intended, and an when the cocoon was finished... a Queen would emerge.

XXXXX

Rainbow Dash rubbed her head, looking out a strange shooting star, first it was on fire, then it wasn't, and then it plummeted into Ghastly Gorge. The Pegasus shook her head, "weird." and returned to her flight routine exercises. "Twilight can deal with that later, space debris is more up her alley of expertie-DAMN IT TWILIGHT YOU'RE EGGHEADNEESS IS RUBBING OFF ON ME!"

XXXXX

How much time passed? Minutes? Hours? The cocoon had no concept of time. It simply grew. And now, it was finished. A colossal thing, it split apart as two clawed hands ripped through and tore the gooey substance open revealing a massive Queen 50% bigger than most, the behemoth creature stood with the blue hardened chitin plate of a Ravager that only the highest caliber weaponry could ever hope to injure and diamond hard razors for claws and spear-head tail tip. The five pointed crown of its head stretched into the sky and touched the leaves of the branches among the Everfree's trees.

It opened its senses to the world, and for a moment, it was wild, mindless. The next moment it felt a new sensation, recollection. Memories. The Hive Mind. Countless generations of experience, tactics, strategy, infestations of planets and warfare with stubborn prey. And in the moment after that. He awoke. He remembered. He was aware. He was alive. He was no longer the Scientist. He had become the Queen. The only Queen on the planet and by that default he was the strongest. He had become... the Empress.


	2. The Empress Rises

Chapter 2: The Empress Rises

-Darkness flows, powers rise. And a new family comes to light- Excerpt from The Secret Book of Bemnal the Fallen

The Empress scanned the surrounding area, a forest. A deep forest. One that would provide much cover and plenty of game to hunt. First thing's first however, she needed shelter.

XXXXX

"Ya Twilight, it was like a shooting star but it stopped being on fire for a while it looked kinda metal." Rainbow insured.

Twilight rubbed her chin with a hoof, "hmm... a metal meteor... did it seem to slow down when the fire went out?"

"Ya definitely." Rainbow nodded.

Twilight scrunched her face up in thought, "I'm definitely gonna check that out, might be space debris with ambient magical fields that allow it to rebound against the air pressure and gravity."

Dash shrugged, "maybe, or it could be something alien."

"Oh please Da- wait you understood everything I just said?"

Dash groaned, "you're rubbing off on me, I spend so much time around you, your egghead technobabble's infecting me, you're turning me into a nerd!" she said with joking accusation.

Twilight giggled, "it's never a bad thing to learn stuff. Oh I just remembered, the Gala is next week, did you help AJ harvest the apples she needed to make her treats to sell?"

Dash nodded, "yep, and Pinkie's going nuts with party preparations. If that isn't the best night ever it'll sure be the craziest."

Twilight frowned, "funny... I got a strange sense of foreboding when you said that..." she shook her head, "anyway, I'm gonna head to Ghastly Gorge in a bit to check out that metal meteor. Magical space debris or not, its still something from outer space! Think of the materials it could be made out of or the energy fields it could be giving off! It might even be made out of an undiscovered element! I could get a scientific prize for this!" She clapped her forehooves together with sparkles in her eyes.

Dash chuckled, "ya have fun with that Twi, I'm gonna go bug Rarity, later!" the cyan mare took off out the open window.

"You know there's a thing called a door!" Twilight shouted after her.

XXXXX

The Empress wondered through the forest, she had eaten a few squirls and snakes along the way and knew that her appetite would only grow larger and larger once she began producing eggs. But that left an important point to be desired, a hive. A home base. For that she needed something out of the way, something warm and damp or humid, preferably underground or within a deep cave system.

As she stalked through the forest, large clawed feet stamping the ground with each step she pondered on more trivial things. Like what species she could find on this planet and subsequently, what strains she could produce. As of yet, she had only encountere base life forms remarkably similar to Earth, rodents and reptiles.

The Empress then heard a loud yelp from below and looked down to see a bizaar creature of which she had stepped on. Lifting her foot up she saw what looked like a large lion with a shock of red mane but it also possessed bat... wings? And a scorpion tail?

'What an interesting specimen...' The Empress thought. Although it wasn't that odd considering this was an alien planet, she was bound to encounter bizarre and strange flora and fauna. The beast roared at her before hopping back and charging strait at her, it leaped into the air with a pounce using its wings to gain height and slammed into her chest... only to break its nose, two of its ribs and ship several of its claws and teeth followed by sliding down her chitin like being smooshed against a window and finally falling a dozen feet to the ground and dislocating one of its hind legs.

In hind sight... tackling a 25 foot tall titan with natural armor plating probably wasn't the best idea.

If the Empress had eyebrows she would have cocked one in amusement. The massive being knelt down and locked one hand around the back of the alien lion's neck lifting it high into the air.

The creature struggled swiping blindly at the air and roaring while the Empress held it up like a prize fish looking at it from all angles while it flailed helplessly. 'Interesting... thick muscle density... large lung power, possible sonic attack... definitely a lot of brute strength... the wings in particular are fascinating, they can't possibly be powerful enough at that size to lift such a heavy creature.. hmm... and that envenomed tail, that's a nice little toy similar to the scorpion-strain xenomorphs... I like it.'

Having made up her mind, the Empress balled her other primary hand into a fist and slammed it into the alien's stomach causing it to vomit violently before falling unconscious. She then hoisted it over her shoulder like a sack and proceeded through the forest keeping her metaphorical eyes open. Stretching out her senses she scanned the area for any large openings. To her satisfaction she found one, a cave about two dozen feet to her right.

The Empress arrived past the large thick leaves to find a modest cave mouth. Inside she felt the temperature rise slightly. 'Hmm... heat source, that's a plus.' Delving further into her potential new home, the Empress eventually found her way to... a... 'is that a fucking dragon?' she thought incredulously. Indeed, a convenience sotre-sized green dragon sat before her deep within the cave sleeping atop a pile of gold and gems.

'Th... I... I don't even... I can't handle this right now...' The Empress dropped the alien lion unceremoniously and sat down on the cave floor for a few moments to collect her thoughts. 'A dragon... and actual... dragon... what are the odds... now that I think of it, doesn't that alien lion look a tad familiar? Where have I.. oh a Manticore!' The Empress turned to the lion, 'Manticore... and a Dragon? I'm... going to ignore the possible indications this rises for now and focus on settling in. Of course, that involves evicting the current tenant.'

The Empress stood up and looked towards the dragon. She wondered if the cave had always been this big inside or if the dragon had tunneled it out. Not many caves on Earth would allow a 25 foot behemoth to walk around standing at full height. The Empress pushed away the thoughts for the moment and approached the dragon, carefully and quietly it crawled along the bed of gold and gems until it came face to face with the slumbering wyrm. Steam from the beast's breath hit her face as her breath hit the dragon's It's eyelids twitched at the sensation and began to open.

The moment they did, the Empress opened her mouth and shot her secondary mouth right into its eye. The Dragon roared in fury and pain as it lunged backward and flailed around sending precious metals and jewels showering about the cave the creature finally regained its bearings and looked to see a giant of a creature towering above it. The Draon stood fully and all fours while the creature drew to its full bipedal height standing twice as tall as the wyrm.

The Dragon unleashed a roar of challenge while the Empress deafened the wyrm with her own screech which dwarfed and blotted out the dragon's shout and shook the entire cave. Slightly rattled, the dragon flapped its wings slamming them into the gold sending up a waterfall of coins as a distraction while it darted to the side only to be impaled by the Empress' tail right through the chest.

The Empress gave a series of chirping hisses something akin to a chuckle 'can't blind what doesn't use sight.' And then ripped her spear tail out of the wyrm releasing a hydrant of blood onto the cave floor.

'I'd love to see what traits you'd pass on to my spawn but i'm not ready to restrain a massive thing like you... yet...' The Empress hated the idea of killing such an impressive animal or reptile as the ase may be, but even if she did render it unconscious the sheer amount of bio-resin needed to cage it in before she could produce eggs was just not acceptable, not to mention its mouth was much to large for a facehugger. Perhaps she could find younger, smaller dragons?

The Empress jumped back as the dragon lunged forward with its jaws for a bite attack only to have its jaws forced open as the Empress caught the head and jaw with her primary hands, her clawed feet scraping against the rock of the cave floor as the dragon pushed against her with all its incredible strength. The Empress screeched and pushed back engaging her genetically enhanced Queen muscles and began to force the dragon backwards a few inches, its remaining eye widened as it felt its own clawed fed scraping against the ground, The Empress pressed further and then shifted its weight twisting the dragon until it landed on its back.

The Empress then began dragging the wyrm around her in a circle steadily picking up speed until the beast was elevated off the ground until finally hurling it into one of the cave walls shatering many of its bones and causing it to roar out in pain while shaking the entire cave. The Empress leaped forward and slammed down into the wyrm with her full body weight, she then stood as the dragon cried out weakly, as it stood she spun around whipping her spear tipped tail like a bladed sling and slashed the dragon's mouth cutting most of its upper jaw off as well as a small portion of its lower jaw. More blood gushed out as the dragon shouted, rage and adrenalin refueling its exhausted and beaten body, hit swung its own tail at the Empress who caught it sending a shock wave of energy through her body making her slide a few feet with claws scraping the ground, then her tail pierced the dragons and like a scourge flail gouged out a chunk of flesh and scales, she finished the job the yanking the tail towards her mouth and chomped down onto the injured section and ripping the extended portion away until she had severed the tail in half.

The Dragon rolled around on the ground howling in agony as it bled profusely from four grievous wounds, its missing eye leaking like a soaked sponge, its mouth spurting like a sprinkler, and its chest and tail wounds gushing out like bath faucet.

It didn't have much left in it and both combatants knew it. The dragon tried for a swipe with its clawed hand which was caught by the Empress who then began squeezing the forearm ever tighter until the bones snapped. The Dragon howled and panted before staring straight at the Empress and took in a deep breath, a small gout of light forming in its throat.

'Oh... right... dragon... firebreath... shit.' The Empress thought before her world was engulfed in flame. Releasing the dragon all four of her arms erratically swung about in panic while she fell to the ground screeching and flopping around like a fish out of water until the fire died down 'Right... fuck... forgot... fire... major weakness... god damn that hurt...' Once she recovered, the Empress decided she'd had enough and spat a jet of acid at the dragon's head watching in satisfaction as it melted through the creature's scales and began eating away at the exposed flesh, the dragon clawed at its own destroyed face as it bled to death, its movements getting weaker and weaker. Finally, the Empress walked over lifted a foot and stomped on the Dragon's weakened skull crushing its brain.

'Ok... I... uh... I just killed a fuck mothering dragon... holy shit! I killed a dragon!' Although the battle was pretty much over when her tail had pierced it's torso. With a gouged out eye and a hole in its chest it didn't have long to live anyway. Still it was nice to take her new body for a test drive.

XXXXX

Twilight arrived at one of the deep crevices of Ghastly Gorge and followed her metal detector attuned for large alloys until she'd come across the 'meteor' what she found nearly put her into a fanfilly coma. It was a ship. a Flying vessel. From space. Which made it a SPACE SHIP! Her inner comic nerd had a fangasm when she saw it, a real space ship!

"Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh!" She bounced up and down, "I found a space ship! Eeeeeeeeeh!" after several minutes of embarrassing herself, she finally calmed down enough to check the vessel out. It's metal at first glance was hard and brooked no allowance for flexibility, solid and strong it didn't bend to give way to pressure but it also didn't seem brittle either as evidenced by some of the crashed parts of it nearby which had been folded. She came to the conclusion that the metal was more tough than hard but required massive amounts of force to dent.

Pulling off her saddlepacks she extracted several blank pages and quills with ink. Mind open and recording materials ready, she excitedly entered the spaceship, curiosity and excitement overriding the rational caution that maybe stepping into a spaceship completely alone with no assistance wasn't the safest thing to do. But then again, this wasn't the first time Twilight did something dangerous without thinking in the pursuit of something new and intriguing.

XXXXX

The Empress finished mapping out the cave system in her head. It wasn't as large as she'd have liked but it'd do for a small hive up to 100 or so xenomorphs. She'd found the source of the heat to be an exposed river of lava in one of the channels. This flushed heat though the tunnels of the cave system warming it which was perfect. Now all it needed was some moisture in the air, but she could work on that later. For now, it was about time to start building an army. And she had the host for her first soldier.

Dropping the Manticore on the cave floor she stumbled over to the round wall of one of the cave pockets. Having eaten most of the dragon she was quite over stuffed. Sitting down for a few minutes watching her engorged belly rise and fall, she began eating up the material in her stomach, transferring the biological matter into various glands, some of it went to secretion glands while the rest went to her reproductive system. She focused on transferring genetic material form the male chromosome sacs into the female sacs and siphoning the resulting cells into a canal filled with bio jelly. Now pregnant, she just needed a comfortably place to sit and plenty of space for the egg sac.

Standing up, she walked over to the Manticore whom she'd had to knock out again when it awoke, and vomited bio-resin from her secretion glands spitting out a whitish black gunk onto the creature, leaning down, her second set of smaller arms reached out and the long thin fingers worked like spindly spider legs weaving a web as they meticulously braided the bio-resin until she formed a cocoon gluing the creature to the ground as well as entrapping all its limbs. She waited for the bio-resin to harden before returning to the curved wall. There she vomited more bio-resin and began the long process of constructing a 'throne'.

Two hours later the Manticore had re awoken and began struggling uselessly against its new prison, it roared out for a few minutes until its throat was sore and it mate pitiful cries before laying quiet sweating from the trapped body head within the cocoon, with only its head exposed it looked out hopelessly at the cave walls.

The Empress had finally finished, a series of interconnected latices formed a sort of hammock-type chair. The Empress clambered into her new 'throne' and settled in, elevated from the ground and in a seated position, her legs dangled beneath her, soon they would be seated against her egg sac which her body began forming post haste. With a full belly, a surprisingly comfortable 'throne', a pregnant jelly canal and a newly forming egg sac... everything was finally ready. The Empress had her seat, she had a home base, she had her first host for a soldier, her head retracted into the mantle of her 'crown' and her mind turned inward, meditating on internal functions and slowing her heartbeat as her reproductive system kicked into full gear.

Now... now the Empress needed only... to wait.


End file.
